mafdominusfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a giant reptilian daikaiju, and the father of Mumble in the MAFverse. History Godzilla and its kind are members of a species of dinosaur called Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs at the end of the Cretaceous period. The particular Godzillasaurus that would eventually become the Godzilla in MAFverse was living on Lagos Island prior to World War II and was mutated by nuclear fallout from H-bomb tests performed on a nearby island called Rongerik in the 1950s. Godzilla appeared in 1954, destroying wrecking japan. movies were made about his destruction in the years that follow, (Godzilla movies in MAFverse are conisdered documentaries except for american releases and anime movies). eventually Godzilla stopped destroying Asian countries and islands and wanted to be left alone. In 2004 he went to Antarctica as there were no humans living there, and he was at peace for a long time. Then around 2006 he had sex with a penguin and Mumble was created. Unfortunately Mumble's mother left Godzilla for unknown reasons. Godzilla was left to take care of mumble. Godzilla eventually moved to America and starred in the 2014 Godzilla movie where he became so rich and powerful he went to cartoon network studios and killed the entire cast of Teen Titans Go! to gain supporters for the sequel Godzilla King of the Monsters (2019). However he spared Starfire because he thought she was pretty. Starfire then became Godzilla's slave. Nowadays Godzilla lives a normal life, occasionally filming for Godzilla King of the Monsters (2019). Appearances Godzilla first appeared in Mumble's Faggot Spinner where he was watching a show. Mumble comes up to him wanting to join the Fidget Spinner trend. However Godzilla said no. He then appeared in The Talk, where Godzilla agreed with a unknown person to send Mumble to a school that secretly experiments the children by abusing them until they become super-powered beings (In mumble's case, a split personality). He did this because he wants his son to become the king of the monsters one day, but mumble is just a little penguin who's stupid and can't seem to get a good atomic breath. Godzilla hopes that the experiment would make his son more like him. In Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Godzilla is super pissed at mumble for not getting good grade and so he beats him for it. However Mumble turns into Mr. Hyde, and causes havoc. Meanwhile Godzilla has sex with starfire, after that Hyde gives starfire cunnilingus. Godzilla shocked, faints. He wakes up thinking it was a nightmare. But it's revealed that it wasn't. Godzilla tries to stop mumble but he doesn't back down. Eventually Venom comes to help mumble... by knocking him out. Mumble goes back to normal. Godzilla is actually proud of mumble for causing destruction. Godzilla then hugs mumble knowing he'll one day be a great king of the monsters. Personality Godzilla is more or less stoic. However when pissed off he can be ruthless and destructive. However he can be loving and caring to the ones he loves... Sometimes in his own way. Relationships * '''Mumble: '''Godzilla doesn't believe his son can be like him, however deep down he loves his son. It's just that his son is such a retard that Godzilla almost always is angry at him, it doesn't mean hates them though. * '''Starfire: '''starfire was the only one who was spared during the destruction of Teen Titans GO! Because Godzilla thought she was pretty and eventually made here a slave. * '''Mr. Gear: '''They seem to be good friends. Trivia * Godzilla is one of the only characters that isn't a plush or a puppet. * There is a theory that the Godzilla 1954 that appeared in Luigi goes to hell, is Godzilla's father. * The toy Godzilla is portrayed as is a 2014 bandai atomic breath action figure. * Godzilla originally appeared on MAFDOMiNUS' old plush channel. But after MAFDOMiNUS lost the password to that account aswell as the success of MAFDOMiNUS Channel, Maf eventually "rebooted" the plush series on the form of MAFverse.